Dead To Alive
by slickboy444
Summary: AAML. Ash is presumed dead after a terrible accident. Or is he?
1. Default Chapter

Dead To Alive  
By: slickboy444@aol.com  
  
AN: Hi! It's me slickboy444! I've been overwhelmed by the extol I have received from   
my last fic "Truly, Madly, Deeply." I thank all who read and review my story because it   
is you who have inspired me to write this story. I hope you all like this story and I will   
continue writing as long as people tell me to do so. Just to remind you all out there I   
don't own pokemon in any way shape or form. Please don't sue me. Thanks and on with   
the fic.  
  
AN: 'these mean thoughts' Ash, Misty, and Brock are whatever their speculated ages are   
on the show.  
  
Brock: I don't know Ash, going through the mountains is dangerous this time of year   
from rain.  
  
Ash: I know Brock, but if we head over the mountains we'll get to Newport City a week   
faster and ahead of the weather.  
  
Brock: It's still dangerous, Misty…What do you think?  
  
Misty: I don't know about you two, but if the route shaves off a week from the trip I think   
we should take it.   
  
Ash: That's the spirit Misty! Well Brock, looks like you're out voted.   
  
Brock let out a long sigh.  
  
Brock: Well okay, but we should be careful on the path.  
  
Ash: Don't worry, there's nothing Ash Ketchem can't handle!  
  
Ash was about to run off in to the path with pikachu, but Brock and Misty restrained him.  
  
Misty: Ash, Brock means that being careful means taking it slow!  
  
Ash pulled away from their grasp and sighed in defeat.  
  
Ash: Alright, we'll take it slow.   
  
Misty: Promise?  
  
Ash: Promise. Come on pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Yeah!  
  
Ash's faithful companion leaped on to his shoulder and they began to make their way up   
the rugged mountain path. At first it wasn't so bad, but when it started getting cloudy the   
trail got more treacherous.  
  
Ash: We'd better speed up if we want to beat the weather.  
  
Brock: Yeah, rain could make this route all the more dangerous.  
  
As the weather began to get stormy the group encountered a narrow path overlooking a   
river below.  
  
Misty: Wow, the view sure is beautiful from up here.  
  
Ash: Yeah…  
  
Ash and Misty watched the scenery over the river lost in a trance.  
  
Misty: 'What a romantic and secluded place. Oh…If Brock weren't here this would be   
the perfect time to tell Ash how I feel.'  
  
Misty let out a sigh as they continued walking along the rocky path. They walked in   
silence until Misty tripped on a rock, but Ash caught her.  
  
Ash: Whoa! You okay Misty.  
  
Misty: Um…Yeah fine, thanks Ash.  
  
Brock saw her face blush when Ash caught her, he could tell she didn't want to let go of   
him. He smiled at their young love and continued to follow Ash.  
  
Ash: Oh no.  
  
Brock: What's wrong?  
  
Ash: I just felt a raindrop.   
  
Just then lightning could clearly be seen in the distance.  
  
Ash: We'd better speed up or find shelter soon.  
  
Misty: Right.  
  
Pikachu: It's getting cold.  
  
Ash: Here pikachu, you can keep warm in my jacket.  
  
Pikachu: Thanks Ash!  
  
Pikachu leaped in to Ash's arms and Ash put it in his jacket to keep it warm from the   
wind. Misty looked over at Ash in admiration.  
  
Misty: 'How could anybody not like this guy, he cares for his friends and pokemon so   
much.'  
  
The oncoming storm got worse as they continued along the path. Finally, Newport City   
was within sight in the distance.   
  
Ash: There it is! Let's hurry up before the storm gets any worse!  
  
Ash ran out in front, but then the group was rocked by a massive flash of lightning that   
struck the top of the mountain just above them.  
  
Ash: Whoa!  
  
Brock: Let's get out of here!  
  
However they failed to notice that because of the lightning a chain reaction that lead to a   
rockslide. The deadly slide shattered the fragile rock road where Ash was standing   
knocking him off the cliff.  
  
Ash: Ahhhhhh!  
  
Misty: Ash!  
  
Misty ran over to the side of the cliff to see Ash holding on to his backpack which was   
stuck on a jagged rock.  
  
Misty: Ash, hold on!   
  
Brock: Misty, move I think I can reach him!  
  
Brock reached out to pull Ash up, but he was just able to grab part of Ash's backpack.  
  
Ash: Wait Brock!  
  
Brock: What?  
  
Ash: First take Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: What! No way, I won't leave you Ash!  
  
Ash: No other options!  
  
Ash let go with one arm from the rock and reached in to his jacket and grabs his faithful   
pokemon. Before pikachu could react Ash threw the little pokemon back on to the road.   
Pikachu ran back to the edge of the cliff as soon as it got to it's little feet, but all of the   
sudden Ash's weight became too much for the straps on the backpack. Then the   
terrifying sound of the material tearing on Ash's backpack engulfed the ears of his friends   
and they watched in horror as Ash Ketchem fell the massive distance to the raging river   
below.  
  
Misty: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Pikachu: Ash!  
  
Brock was able to only pull Ash's backpack up. He looked over the cliff to see that his   
best friend was gone.  
  
Brock: Oh no. No, we'd better get some help come on Misty let's go!  
  
Fighting back the tears Misty forced herself to get up and run the rest of the path to   
Newport City. Misty could already see the despair in pikachu's eyes as it took them   
nearly half an hour to get to the city limits. Tired and exhausted, the two ran to the police   
station.  
  
Brock: Help…Us.  
  
Officer Jenny was the first person they saw there.  
  
Officer Jenny: What's wrong, why do you two look so out of breath?  
  
Misty was by far the most hysterical.   
  
Misty: Our friend fell off the cliffs of the road in to the river. You've got to help him!  
  
Officer Jenny: Okay, okay just calm down. We'll get a search in rescue team out to the   
river at once.  
  
Jenny picked up her CB communicator and began ordering rescue vehicles. Misty sat   
down emotionless in a chair then pikachu jumped up on to her lap. She looked in to it's   
sad eyes and then gave pikachu a reassuring hug. The next hour was sheer tourture as   
helicopters and ambulences moved out towards the river.  
  
Brock: Wait Jenny! Can I go with them?  
  
Jenny: No you've got to stay here, it's dangerous out there.  
  
Brock: But that's my friend out there!  
  
Jenny: I know, I'm sorry, but you can't come with us or you'll endanger your own life.   
  
Brock: But…  
  
Jenny: But nothing!  
  
Jenny then ran towards and got in to one of the helicopters that was taking off. Brock   
watched them head off toward the river and sighed. He walked back in to the police   
station and saw a distraught Misty on the verge of crying. Brock felt like crying himself,   
but tried not to give up hope.  
  
Brock: 'Damn it Ash, why did you have to take that road! Why? I should have stopped   
him.'  
  
Misty walked up to Brock still holding pikachu.  
  
Misty: It's not your fault Brock. It's mine, I should have never agreed with him to take   
that route. If you and I had only convinced him to go the other way he might still be with   
us.  
  
Brock: Don't say that Misty, you've got to have hope.   
  
Brock watched as Misty went back to where she was sitting and curled up in to a ball and   
fell asleep. Brock sat down and fell asleep as well, but not without thinking about what   
happened to his best friend. As night fell the rescue vehicles began to come back. Brock   
and Misty ran out in to the night to see if Officer Jenny had found anything, but her face   
wasn't too promising.  
  
Jenny: You two still here? Well, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. We searched up   
and down the whole river and we couldn't find him.   
  
Misty: NO!  
  
Jenny: There was no body, it was probably torn to pieces by the current. However we did   
find this.  
  
Officer Jenny showed them a tattered red hat, the hat Ash always wore. The poor   
condition of the hat shattered any hope that was left. Misty took the hat from Jenny and   
held it close to her heart. She then couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down in   
tears right there on the spot. Endless sobbing made pikachu cry as well. The hat was all   
they could find of Ash Ketchem. He was presumed to be dead by all, but that only added   
to the endless sobbing of Misty who had truly lost a part of herself that fateful day.  
  
To be Continued…  
  
AN: This is not the end! I just want to see if anybody wants me to finish this story. I will   
post the rest of it rather quickly only if people want it to be posted so please send me   
some reviews of what you think. I'll accept any criticism you send. E-mail me at   
slickboy444@aol.com. Stay tuned because "Dead to Alive" is far from over! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dead To Alive 2  
By: slickboy444@aol.com  
  
AN: Hi! It's me slickboy444! As I promised the "Dead to Alive" series is not over. This   
is only the second chapter and remember, it'll only keep going as long as the fans want it   
too. I don't own pokemon at all so please don't sue, and on with the fic.  
  
AN: 'these mean character thoughts.'  
  
The search and rescue team from Newport City was unable to find a trace of Ash   
anywhere, but Ash was still alive. When he fell in to the river the swift current pushed   
him down stream. While he fought the current he lost his hat and all his thing were back   
in his backpack as he got washed further and further down stream he got closer to   
Newport Falls. Ash was able to remain conscience until he got washed over the falls.   
then everything went black.  
  
  
Voice: Hello? Kid, you awake?  
  
Ash could hear, but his whole body felt stiff and sore. It hurt to move. Slowly, Ash   
began to open his eyes to see a blurred vision in front of him.   
  
Voice: He's awake.  
  
Another Voice: He's awake!  
  
Ash's voice was hoarse and raspy from his injuries.   
  
Ash: Who…Who's there.  
  
Voice: Kid, I'm your doctor, Vince. You're in the hospital.   
  
Ash: Huh?  
  
Vince: This woman Brenda and her little daughter Sara found you. Can you tell us your   
name or what happened?  
  
Ash thought as his vision began to get clearer. He saw a tall brown haired woman in her   
forties standing on the other side of his bed and saw a little two year old girl standing   
right beside her.   
  
Ash: I…Don't know what happened.  
  
Vince: Well, could you tell us your name?  
  
Ash thought, but he couldn't remember his name. He thought harder, but he couldn't   
remember anything. It was all a huge blank to him.  
  
Ash: I don't know.  
  
Brenda: You don't know your own name? Oh you poor boy!  
  
Vince: I suspected that this might happen. It seems that the head trauma has caused him   
a loss of memory. Brenda, did you find any ID on him or anything?  
  
Brenda: No, I didn't find anything on him or in his pockets.   
  
Vince: Well, what are we going to do. I can't find any of his medical records.  
  
Sara: Mommy, mommy, lets take him home with us!  
  
Brenda: Sara this isn't a meowth we're talking about here. This is a human.  
  
Sara: But he's lost, he's alone and don't know where he is.   
  
Sara gave her mom one of those puppy dog faces. Brenda looked at the helpless young   
boy in bed in front of her.  
  
Brenda: 'Poor boy, he doesn't know who he is or where he's from. He's got nowhere to   
go and no family.'  
  
Vince: Well, what do you remember before you woke up.  
  
Ash lay dazed and scared at his predicament.   
  
Ash: I…Don't remember anything…I just remember waking up here.  
  
Vince took of his glasses and rubbed his sore head.   
  
Vince: Well, I don't know what else to do if I don't know who this kid is. Brenda, what   
do you think?  
  
Brenda:…  
  
Vince: Brenda? Brenda!  
  
Brenda: Huh oh.  
  
Brenda was fixated on the poor boy that lay before her. She saw raw innocence in the   
boys eyes.   
  
Brenda: Vince, I'll take care of him.   
  
Vince: Huh?  
  
Sara: Yea! We can keep him! I have a brother!  
  
Brenda: I'll pay his expenses. Don't worry I have the money from my husbands death.  
  
Vince: Are you sure you want to take in a complete stranger? You don't know who this   
kid is or where he's been.  
  
Brenda: I don't care. Don't worry kid, I'll take care of you.  
  
Brenda put her hand on Ash's cheek to comfort his fear.   
  
Ash: Thank…You.  
  
A small tear fell down Ash's face. He felt relieved that he was in the presence of such   
caring people. He used what little strength he had to muster a smile.   
  
Vince: Well, if that's what you want I can't stop you. Well if you're going to watch over   
him you can't just call him kid. Are you sure you didn't find any ID on him when you   
found him?  
  
Brenda: Positive.  
  
Sara: I know! Let's call him big Sara!  
  
Brenda: I don't think so Sara. How about…Robby.  
  
Ash: Robby…I…Like it.   
  
Brenda: Then Robby it is.   
  
Sara: Robby!  
  
Vince: Well, I guess you can go home with these two after your injuries heal.   
  
Ash/Robby: Okay.  
  
Sara jumped up on the side of Ash's bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sara: Don't worry Robby, we'll take good care of you!  
  
Ash/Robby: Thanks.  
  
Brenda: Well Robby we'll be here, you should get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow.   
  
Ash/Robby: Okay…Thanks Brenda.  
  
Brenda: You're very welcome.  
  
Ash/Robby: No…I mean…Thanks for…Saving my life.  
  
Brenda smiled warmly at Ash's face.   
  
Brenda: You're very welcome.  
  
After that Brenda and Sara left the room to allow their new companion to rest. Vince was   
the only one left in the room.  
  
Vince: Well Robby, you're pretty beat up, but I think you'll be fine. Call us if you need   
anything.  
  
Ash/Robby: Thanks…Vince.  
  
Ash/Robby then closed his eyes and fell in to a peaceful sleep. Over the next two months   
he gradually recovered his strength and full body function. Finally, he went home with   
Brenda and Sara as Robby not Ash. Brenda legally adopted Ash as Robby and she and   
Sara became Ash's new family. However, dreams still haunted him from his past and   
they wouldn't stop.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
AN: This is not the end! There are more chapters on the way of this story. I don't want   
to spoil it so I apologize for you all who have to wait. I will try to get the next part up as   
soon as I possibly can. I will continue this story as long as people and reviews dictate me   
to do so. E-mail me what you all think so far at slickboy444@aol.com. Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Dead To Alive 3  
By: slickboy444@aol.com  
  
AN: Hi! It's me slickboy444! As I promised the "Dead to Alive" series is not over.   
Here is the third chapter for all you who wanted it. I hope you all enjoy this story and   
please e-mail me what you think at slickoby444@aol.com. I don't own pokemon at all so   
please don't sue, and on with the fic.  
  
AN: 'these mean character thoughts.' Ash and Robby are the same character just so you know.  
  
It has been many years since the disappearance of Ash Ketchem. Even without a body he   
was proclaimed dead. A funeral service was even held in Ash's honor. The grief struck   
many deeply. Ash's mom and Misty were by far the worst hit. The two ended up   
moving in with each other to comfort one another. Misty would take care of pikachu and   
Ash's remaining pokemon. For many years the pain would fester.  
  
  
Now Ash is 19 years old as well as Misty. Ash grew very close to his new family and   
lived happily with them for many years. Ash/Robby retook pokemon training and caught   
and raised pokemon at his adopted family's house. Ash attained great knowledge of all   
pokemon at the encouragement of Brenda and Sara. Ash had some of the strongest   
pokemon in the land like a Houndoom, Alakazam, and Steelix. Although he was went by   
the name Robby, he still had a great compassion for pokemon as friends and worriors. At   
19 Ash grew his hair in to dread locks, develouped a muscular physic, and wore a   
headband in to pokemon battles that had the same symbol as his old hat did.  
  
Sara: Robby! Robby, wake up!  
  
Ash/Robby: Uh, what time is it?  
  
Sara: It's time to get up! Come on!  
  
Sara jumped in to Robby's bed and shook him wildly to get him up.  
  
Ash/Robby: Okay, okay I'm up.  
  
Sara: Come on, you promised you'd take me to Johto pokemon stadium today with you.  
  
Ash/Robby: I will, I will. Just let me take a shower.  
  
Sara finally got off of Ash and he was able to rise and shine. He quickly took a shower   
and joined Sara and Brenda downstairs for breakfast.   
  
Ash/Robby: Morning Brenda.  
  
Brenda: Hey Robby, how'd you sleep.  
  
Ash/Robby: Fine, had those strange dreams again though.  
  
Brenda: Again, what was this one about?  
  
Ash/Robby: Well, I don't remember much, but I do remember this girl in the dream. She   
was tall, red head, and...beautiful.  
  
Brenda smiled upon hearing Ash's dream. It seems as though he definitely was at that   
age.  
  
Brenda: Well, you better eat a big breakfast if you're going to spend most of the day at   
the pokemon stadium. Here have some pancakes.  
  
Ash/Robby: Thanks.  
  
Brenda set a big plate of pancakes in front of Ash and he immediately began to consume   
them. Brenda sat down with Sara and began to eat as well. Brenda looked over at Robby   
and smiled. She had grown very attached to the boy she found half dead all those years   
ago. Even if he wasn't her real son she always wanted to have one, but her husband died   
before she could have one. She always looked at Ash/Robby as a true gift from above.   
  
When they were done eating Ash helped do the dishes while Sara got ready to head to the   
stadium. After getting his lucky headband and his pokemon he was finally ready to head   
out.  
  
Ash/Robby: Okay Brenda, we'd better be heading on out.   
  
Brenda: Okay, when will you be back?  
  
Ash/Robby: Sometime this afternoon. I'll call you when I start heading home.   
  
Brenda: Okay, have fun!  
  
Ash/Robby: Okay, come on Sara.  
  
Sara: Yea, finally! Let's go!  
  
Ash and Sara went out in to Ash's car. After getting in, they began to head towards the   
Johto stadium.  
  
  
Back in Pallet Town Misty had been living with Mrs. Ketchem for many years. She had   
grown in to a beautiful, shapely young woman. She spent most of the day taking care of   
and training her and Ash's pokemon. She became very close to Delia, but she still stung   
from the loss of Ash. She remained single though, for she still had a deep love for Ash in   
her heart.   
  
Delia: Misty, get up already! Your breakfast is getting cold!  
  
Misty: Huh...Oh it was a dream.  
  
A tear fell down Misty's soft cheek as she forced herself up and went downstairs. When   
she got downstairs she met up with pikachu whom she had trained for the years since   
Ash's "death."   
  
Delia: Morning Misty, how'd you sleep?  
  
Misty: Okay.  
  
She didn't tell her about the dream she had. To her they were part dream and part   
nightmares because they never turned out to be real.   
  
Delia: So what's on your agenda today?  
  
Misty: Well, I was thinking of taking the pokemon to the lake.  
  
Delia: Is that it?  
  
Misty: Well...  
  
Delia: Misty you've got to do more than just taking the pokemon to the lake. You need a   
life, you're 19.  
  
Misty: I know. I know.  
  
Delia: Listen, Brock told me he went to the Johto pokemon stadium to see exhibits and   
battles there. Why don't you go?  
  
Misty: I don't know, what about Ash's pokemon.  
  
Delia: Misty, honey, I can take care of them. I'm worried about you, I haven't seen you   
smile in a month. You need to do something away from your daily routine.   
  
Misty:...  
  
Delia could tell what she was thinking about.  
  
Delia: Misty, it hurts, I know it does. But we've got to move on. Please, just try.  
  
Misty: Well...  
  
Delia: Don't worry, pikachu and I will have fun together. Right pikachu?!  
  
Pikachu: Yeah!  
  
Misty sighed in defeat.   
  
Misty: Okay...I'll go.  
  
Delia: Great! I'll lend you some money so you can have some real fun.  
  
Misty smiled at Delia.  
  
Misty: Thanks. I guess I should get ready then.  
  
Misty finished her breakfast and got dressed for her first day out in quite some time. She   
showered first then she dressed in blue jeans and a light orange hulter top. Delia then   
drove her to the train station that went to Johto in Saffron City. By noon she was on her   
way and so was Ash and Sara to the same place.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: Sorry to stop at a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter as fast as I can.   
As long as the people tell me to keep going in the story, I will continue it. Please e-mail   
me what you think at the e-mail address at the top of this page. Thank you for your   
attention and I hope you like the rest of my story "Dead To Alive." 


	4. Chapter 4

Dead To Alive 4  
By: slickboy444@aol.com  
  
AN: Hi! It's me slickboy444! As I promised the "Dead to Alive" series continues. Here   
is the fourth chapter for all you who wanted it. I hope you all enjoy this story and please   
e-mail me what you think at slickoby444@aol.com. I don't own pokemon at all so please   
don't sue, and on with the fic.  
  
AN: 'these mean character thoughts.' And Ash and Robby are the same character just so you know.  
  
Ash and Sara arrived at Johto around two in the afternoon. A crowded festival of   
pokemon and trainers greeted them.   
  
Sara: Wow! Hurry Robby, let's go!  
  
Ash/Robby: Okay, hold your horses we'll get there.  
  
Sara was full of energy and pulled Ash's arm sporadically. After they got out of the car   
the two ran up to the stadium to enjoy the festivities. They ate some of the food there,   
watched the pokemon matches, and Ash/Robby showed off his skill in some small   
matches that were bought on by Sara.   
  
As they were enjoying the stadium Misty arrived at the train station. She really didn't   
want to be there in the first place, but Delia was right when she said she needed to get   
out. Misty went to the water pokemon exhibits all around the stadium, but didn't talk to   
many people.   
  
Misty: 'Well, might as well get this over with.'  
  
After a while Ash and Sara started to watch a pokemon magic show. They saw rattatas   
doing tricks and dewgongs performing water stunts. Ash was carrying Sara on his   
shoulders so she could see.  
  
Sara: Robby.  
  
Ash/Robby: Yeah?  
  
Sara: I'm getting hungry, can we get a hotdog?  
  
Ash/Robby: But you just ate.  
  
Sara: But I'm still hungry.  
  
Sara was beginning to moan so Ash let her down and they began to make their way out of   
the crowd. Meanwhile Misty was beginning to get hungry as well.  
  
Misty: 'Man I need something to eat. I haven't even had lunch. Hey, a hot-dog stand!'  
  
She went to get in the long line. Ash and Sara weren't far behind. Then Ash caught sight   
of Misty in front of him.   
  
Ash/Robby: 'Whoa, who is that? She's pretty...Why do I feel like I know her for some   
reason?'  
  
He kept staring at her, fixated on her for an unknown reason.  
  
Sara: Robby! Robby, move up! The lines moving.  
  
Ash/Robby: Oh, sorry. Just spaced I guess.  
  
Ash continually watched Misty even though he didn't remember her. Then he saw   
something. The guy directly behind Misty was reaching in to her purse. Ash looked at   
the guy; he looked suspicious. All of the sudden, he began to calmly walk away. Ash   
could clearly see a wallet in his hand. Without thinking much he acted on an impulse.  
  
Ash/Robby: Sara stay here!  
  
Sara: What?  
  
Ash quickly ran towards the guy who he saw take Misty's wallet and quickly ran up to   
him. The mugger sensed somebody was coming and began to run as well, but it was to   
late. Ash swiftly tackled him to the ground.  
  
Mugger: Hey man, what's your problem?!  
  
Ash/Robby: Don't play dumb with me I saw you take that lady's wallet. Now give it   
back and we can forget all about this.  
  
The mugger looked around; people were beginning to crowd around the scene after they   
saw Ash tackle him. The mugger began to panic at the sight and lunged his body directly   
at Ash.  
  
Mugger: You're dead!  
  
Ash, like the wind, drop kick the guy in the stomach and knocked him off his feet. After   
he was down, Ash picked up the wallet he was holding and left the mugger to Officer   
Jenny. The crowd began to clap once the would-be thief was hauled off.   
  
Sara: 'That's my brother!'  
  
Ash then walked up to a startled Misty who was left breathless by this act. She began to   
shake as the handsome man got closer to her, yet he looked strangely familiar.  
  
Ash/Robby: Miss, is this your wallet?  
  
Misty: Um...Uh...Yeah, thank you.  
  
Ash/Robby: You're very welcome.  
  
Sara: Wow, that was great Robby! You knocked him out cold!  
  
Ash: Hey Sara. Um...Miss this is my little sister Sara.  
  
Misty: Hi, my name is Misty. Pleased to meet you.  
  
Ash was temporarily stunned. He could have swore he heard that name somewhere   
before. He shook it off for the moment.  
  
Ash/Robby: Pleased to meet you too, my name is Robby.  
  
The two shook hands, but as they did a strange feeling came over both of them.  
  
Misty: 'Wow, he's cute. I swear I've seen him somewhere before, but where?'  
  
Ash/Robby: 'She's beautiful. Those eyes, there's something about them. But what?'  
  
Misty: Uh...Listen, thanks for dealing with that mugger. How about I reward you and   
your sister with a hotdog, my treat.  
  
Ash/Robby: Thanks, but that's really not...  
  
Misty: Please, I insist.   
  
Ash/Robby: Well, okay.  
  
Misty bought three hotdogs for Ash, Sara, and herself and sat down at a nearby table to   
eat them.   
  
Misty: So where are you from?  
  
Ash/Robby: I'm from New Bark Town. What about you?  
  
Misty: I live in Pallet Town.   
  
Ash/Robby: 'Pallet Town? Why do I feel like I've been there before, I've never even   
been to Kanto.' That's cool, I train pokemon.  
  
Sara: Yeah, Robby's the best trainer out there. He can beat anybody!  
  
Misty: That's impresive.  
  
Ash/Robby: Well, not everybody. What about you, do you train pokemon?  
  
Misty: Well, yes and no. I do raise pokemon, but I don't battle them.  
  
Ash/Robby: You mean like a pokemon breeder.  
  
Misty: No not quite, but something like that.  
  
Ash/Robby: Oh.  
  
The group continued to chat about random things. Misty found out that she had a lot in   
common with Robby. They liked the same things and seemed to communicate really   
well. For the first time in years she smiled. There was just something about Robby that   
made her so happy inside. Robby felt the same way. He was confused, he felt so warm   
inside when he was near her.   
  
Ash/Robby: Well, thanks for the dogs.  
  
Misty: No, thank you for saving my wallet.  
  
Ash/Robby: You're welcome.  
  
Sara: Yeah, hey Misty wanna see the big pokemon match with us?  
  
Ash/Robby: Sara, she...  
  
Misty: I would love to.  
  
Ash/Robby: Really?  
  
Misty: Yeah, I mean I'm here with nobody else. I would like some company.  
  
Ash/Robby: Okay then, let's go.  
  
Ash took Sara's hand and began to walk with Misty towards the stadium. They   
continued talking and laughing at each others jokes and enjoying each other's company.   
For some reason they couldn't help but smile in each other's presence.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: That's it for this chapter. I will continue to write this story, it isn't over quite yet. I   
urge you to review my work. My e-mail address is at the top of the page. I will only   
complete this story as long as people tell me too. Thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5

Dead To Alive 5  
By: slickboy444@aol.com  
  
AN: Hi! It's me slickboy444! As I promised the "Dead to Alive" series continues. Here   
is the fifth installment, for all you who wanted it. I hope you all enjoy this story and   
please tell me what you think at slickoby444@aol.com. Remember, I don't own   
pokemon at all so please don't sue, and on with the fic.  
  
AN: 'these mean character thoughts.' Ash and Robby are the same character just so you   
all know.  
  
Ash/Robby, Misty, and Sara stayed at Johto stadium until after the big pokemon match   
was over. Sara was tired and Ash/Robby was ready to go home. Misty, however, didn't   
want this new guy to leave. She tried stalling him every chance she got.  
  
Misty: So, why don't we all go out for ice cream or something? My treat.  
  
Ash/Robby: I would like to, but I have to be back home within an hour or so.  
  
Sara: And I'm tired.  
  
Ash/Robby looked in to Sara's eyes then he looked in to Misty's.  
  
Ash/Robby: 'Who is this girl, why do I feel so strange around her. Oh, why do we have   
to leave. Wait...' Misty...  
  
Misty: Yeah?  
  
Ash/Robby: I was just thinking...Why don't you come home for dinner with Sara and   
me? I'm sure we'd be delighted to have you there.  
  
Misty: 'Dinner...With this handsome man...Why not.' Well, thanks Robby I'd love to,   
but I don't want to be a bother.  
  
Ash/Robby: No bother at all. Do you have anywhere to be?  
  
Misty: No, just let me call home real quick.  
  
Ash/Robby: Okay, there's a payphone over there.  
  
Misty: Thanks, I'll be right back.  
  
Misty went over to the payphone and quickly dialed Delia's number. After a few rings   
she heard an answer.  
  
Pikachu: Hello?  
  
Misty: Hey, Pikachu! It's me, Misty.  
  
Pikachu: Hi Misty, where are you?  
  
Misty: Still at Johto, is Delia home?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, just a minute.  
  
After a small wait Delia picked up.  
  
Delia: Misty?  
  
Misty: Hey, it's me.  
  
Delia: Oh, Misty! Are you coming home?  
  
Misty: Well, actually I met this really nice guy at the stadium who saved me from a   
mugger.  
  
Delia: Oh, really?  
  
Misty could tell by Delia's tone that she was quite intrigued by this.   
  
Misty: No, it's not like that. He wants to know if I can eat dinner with him and his   
family.  
  
Delia: Well, do you want to?  
  
Misty: Well, yeah. He lives in new bark town so I can get a shorter bus ride back to   
Pallet. I'll be home by eleven.   
  
Delia: Oh, okay. That sounds fine, I'm just glad you found a friend.   
  
Misty: Thanks, well, I'd better go now.   
  
Delia: Okay Misty have fun!  
  
Misty: I will.  
  
"click."  
  
After the call was over Misty walked back to Robby and Sara. Delia on the other hand   
couldn't help but smile. She was so glad that Misty got something out of her visit to   
Johto. She hoped she had a great time and got back to tending to the pokemon.  
  
Ash/Robby: Well, can you?  
  
Misty: Sure, I can go.  
  
Ash/Robby: Great! Let's get cracking then. Come on Sara.  
  
Sara: Okay Robby.  
  
The trio headed towards the parking lot with the rest of the crowd. Misty couldn't   
believe that this trip yielded new friends and good times. When they got to the car Sara   
sat in the back so she could lie down and Misty sat up front. As soon as the car was   
moving Sara had closed her eyes for a quick rest before they got home.  
  
Ash/Robby: Look at that...All that energy now she's all tuckered out.  
  
Misty: Yeah, she looks a lot cuter when she's not so full of energy.  
  
Ash/Robby chuckled at the remark. As they started heading back to New Bark Town the   
two made casual conversation. They were still enthralled on how much they enjoyed   
each other's company. They talked about everything from pokemon to life. After a   
moderate, uneventful drive they arrived at their house.   
  
Misty: Wow, nice house Robby.  
  
Ash/Robby: Thanks, wake up Sara.  
  
Sara: Hm, oh, we're home.  
  
Sara got out and ran to the front door while Ash/Robby and Misty walked up from   
behind. Then, Brenda opened the door.  
  
Brenda: Oh, you're home! How was it?  
  
Sara: It was great! You should have seen Robby in those matches.  
  
Brenda: Really, who's this?  
  
Brenda looked at the strange girl by Robby's side.  
  
Ash/Robby: Oh, Brenda this is Misty from the stadium. I was just thinking, could she   
have dinner with us?  
  
Brenda let out a sly smile, which caused Ash to visible blush.   
  
Brenda: Sure, I would be honored to have someone else for dinner. I hope you like   
noodles Misty.  
  
Misty: Oh, yes I do.  
  
Brenda: Well why don't you come in an make yourself at home. Come on Sara, lets get   
ready for dinner.  
  
Sara walked in behind her mother. Meanwhile, Misty was looking at Robby for some   
reason.  
  
Ash/Robby: What?  
  
Misty: Oh, nothing, but why do you call your mom Brenda?  
  
Ash/Robby: Brenda's not my mom.  
  
Misty: Huh?  
  
Ash/Robby: Long story short, I'm adopted. Come on let's go in.  
  
Misty followed Ash/Robby in, but now she was more suspicious then ever.  
  
Misty: 'He's adopted? Then where's he from. I wonder...'  
  
To be continued...  
  
AN: Well, that's chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed this story so far. If you want me to   
keep going, send some reviews to the e-mail address at the top and tell me what you   
think. I am open to any criticism. Once again, I honorable thank you for your attention   
and I hope to see you around! 


	6. Chapter 6

Dead To Alive 6  
By: slickboy444@aol.com  
  
AN: Hi! It's me slickboy444! As I promised the "Dead to Alive" series continues. Here   
is the sixth chapter, for all you who wanted it. I hope you all enjoy this story and please   
tell me what you think at slickoby444@aol.com. Remember, I don't own pokemon at all   
so please don't sue, and on with the fic.  
  
AN: 'these mean character thoughts.' Ash and Robby are the same character just so you   
all know.  
  
Misty looked around the house as she walked in. It was a medium sized house full of   
pictures and art. Misty noticed that there were baby pictures of Sara on the wall, but   
there were very few of Robby.   
  
Ash/Robby: Misty? Misty!  
  
Misty: Huh?  
  
Ash/Robby: Come on, I'll show you around.  
  
Misty: Okay.  
  
Ash/Robby gave Misty the grand tour of his home and it all looked pretty normal to her.   
Then they got to the last part, Ash's room.   
  
Ash/Robby: And this…Is my favorite room in the house. My room.  
  
When Ash/Robby opened the door Misty's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Ash/Robby: As you can see, I love collecting pokemon attire.  
  
Misty: 'It can't be…His room looks exactly like Ash's room does. We kept it the same   
ever since he died.'  
  
Misty looked a little harder. Everything was the same as in Ash's old room. His desk   
was in the same place, his bed was in the same place, and his cloths were arranged the   
same way. Misty took another long look at Robby's face.  
  
Ash/Robby: Uh, Misty…You still there.  
  
Misty: Yeah. Yeah I'm still here.   
  
Misty had to be sure so she stayed quiet.   
  
Brenda: Dinner! Come and get it!  
  
Robby started to head towards the dining room.  
  
Ash/Robby: Misty…Are you coming?  
  
Misty: Yeah, I'm coming.  
  
Ash/Robby: Misty, are you okay. You seem a little out there.  
  
Misty: Yeah, just thinking.  
  
Ash/Robby decided not to say anything else, his hunger came first pretty much like   
Ash's, which didn't surprise Misty. They sat down at the table and began eating a   
delicious dish of noodles and soup. Talking was minimal, but Misty continued to take   
not of Robby's behavior in hopes to find out why she felt so attracted to him. When   
dinner finally finished Misty had an idea.  
  
Misty: Well, I'm stuffed. I'll help you do the dishes Brenda if you want me to.  
  
Brenda: Thanks Misty! You're very helpful!  
  
Sara: Okay, come on Robby let's go watch some TV.  
  
Ash/Robby: Okay. Call me if you need any help.  
  
Misty began to clear the table and wash some of the dishes.   
  
Misty: Brenda, can I talk to you about something?  
  
Brenda: Sure what?  
  
Misty: Robby told me he was adopted. Is that true?  
  
Brenda: Well, yes. Why do you ask?  
  
Misty: Just out of curiosity, how did you adopt him.  
  
Brenda: Well, if you must know, we kinda found him.  
  
Misty: Found him?  
  
Brenda: Well, a long time ago my daughter and I were fishing in a nearby river. It was   
pretty uneventful until Sara saw something floating near the shore of the river. She called   
me and I found out that it was a kid, a helpless kid who looked half-dead. I rushed him to   
the hospital, but when we got there, he was dead. The doctors performed a miracle and   
got him back. After a few days he woke up. He looked so helpless and fragile. I never   
got to have a son since my husband died. When I found out that he had amnesia and no   
ID I decided that I would take him in. He's been a true blessing ever since.  
  
Misty: Wow, that's quite a story. Would you excuse me for just one moment?  
  
Misty immediately rushed in to the other room. She looked around until she saw a recent   
picture on the wall with Brenda, Sara, and Robby on it. Misty pulled out a picture from   
her pocket. It was the picture of her and Ash from the Maiden's Peak so long ago. She   
held it up to the picture and looked at Ash and then at Robby.  
  
Misty: My god…It's really him.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Officer Jenny: I'm sorry Misty, but all we could find of him was his hat. That's it.  
  
Misty: No! What about…  
  
Officer Jenny: Misty…I'm sorry. But this is it, the body probably got washed out to sea.  
  
Misty took the hat from Jenny. She couldn't believe it. She sat down with the hat against   
her chest and began to sob uncontrollable. He was really gone, Ash Ketchem was really   
gone.  
  
*FLASHBACK OFF*  
  
Misty: They…never found his body. 'He's alive. HE'S ALIVE!'  
  
Misty's mind was going a mile a minute. She ran to the other room to find Ash watching   
TV with Sara. She took another long look at him; those eyes, that face, and that hair it   
was him. Misty ran to the bathroom and shut the door. She looked at herself in the   
mirror.  
  
Misty: He's alive after all these years. I've got to tell him…I've got to.  
  
To be continued…  
  
AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger again. I promise to put the next part up as soon as   
possible. Like I said, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post them. How do you all   
like the story so far? I'm open to any feedback you all might have. I would be honored   
if you told me what you all think. Just send your thoughts to the e-mail address at the top   
of this page. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dead To Alive 7  
By: slickboy444@aol.com  
  
AN: Hi! It's me slickboy444! As I promised the "Dead to Alive" series continues. Here   
is the seventh chapter, for all you who wanted it. This story is almost over so don't   
worry. I hope you all enjoy this story and please tell me what you think at   
slickoby444@aol.com. Remember, I don't own pokemon at all so please don't sue, and   
on with the fic.  
  
AN: 'these mean character thoughts.' Ash and Robby are the same character just so you   
all know.  
  
Misty walked back towards the living room where Ash and Sara were. She took a deep   
breath not know how he was going to react.  
  
Misty: Ah…I mean Robby, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Ash/Robby: Sure.  
  
Misty: Uh, in private.  
  
Ash/Robby: Oh, okay.  
  
He got up and went in to the other room with Misty. Ash/Robby still felt strange around   
Misty and was anxious about what she might say.  
  
Misty: Um, Robby. I need to talk to you about your past.  
  
Ash/Robby: My past?  
  
Nobody could have expected this. Ash was puzzled on why she wanted to bring this up.   
When the word "past" was spoken Sara and Brenda walked in to the room next door and   
listened to what they were saying.  
  
Misty: Robby, what do you remember about your past?  
  
Ash/Robby: What do you mean?  
  
Misty: Brenda told me how you came to be her son. You even told me you were adopted.   
I just want to know, what do you remember before you became part of this family?  
  
Ash/Robby:…  
  
He couldn't remember anything past waking up in the hospital that one day. He would   
always think and ponder on where he came from, but he could never remember. It was   
all just one big blank.  
  
Misty: Well…  
  
Ash/Robby: I…Did Brenda tell you about my accident?  
  
Misty: Yes, I know about that. Do you remember anything before that?  
  
Ash/Robby: Well…No. I can't, all I remembered was waking up in that bed not knowing   
where I was or who I was.  
  
Misty: You mean you don't remember your mom. You don't remember your pokemon.   
You don't remember your friends. And you don't remember…Me.  
  
Ash/Robby: I…Um.  
  
Misty took a deep breath. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for her or Ash, but she   
had to do it. If not for her than for everybody else that cares for Ash.  
  
Misty: Robby, I knew you before that accident. I knew you because you were my best   
friend in the whole world. Your real name is Ash Ketchem.  
  
Ash/Robby: Ash…Ketchem. 'Why does that name sound so familiar? Why can't I   
remember anything about it?'  
  
Misty: Ash, don't you remember anything?  
  
Ash/Robby: No, I can't.  
  
Misty: Ash, you were my best friend. We traveled together on your pokemon quest. We   
went through so much, we had so much fun, and we saw so many things. Then one day,   
something terrible happened.  
  
Misty took another deep breath. She never liked to go over this story, but it had to be   
done.  
  
Misty: We were traveling to Newport City through a rugged route over the mountain.   
The weather was terrible and the road was muddy, but we moved on. We got to a narrow   
section of the cliff when…  
  
Ash saw that this was a painful thing for her to talk about, but still he listened.  
  
Misty: There was a landslide and you fell…You were able snag your backpack on a rock,   
but…You fell. We ran to the city and tried to get some help, but they couldn't find you.   
They said the river swept your body out to see. We all thought you were dead.  
  
Ash saw tears coming down Misty's face as she continued.   
  
Misty: Ash…You have no idea how much I missed you…Or how much your friends miss   
you.   
  
The pain in Ash's head became greater. He then buried his face in his hands and tried to   
let this revelation sink in. He thought and thought about what he had just heard. He tried   
to remember, but still the same blank. Harder and Harder Ash tried to focus and probe   
deep in to his mind.   
  
Ash/Robby: I'm…Sorry you had to bring that event back, but I…  
  
Now Misty was truly on the verge of crying.   
  
Ash/Robby: I'm sorry, I can't. It's all a blank.   
  
Misty's heart sunk.  
  
Misty: 'I guess Ash Ketchem really did die back there at that waterfall.'  
  
Misty then had a thought.  
  
Misty: 'I can't do this. He can't remember. I've found him and lost him all over again.   
If he can't remember, then what's the point of me pestering him? He's got such a happy   
life now. He'll be much happier without me. But his family…'  
  
Misty felt she had to leave before she broke down. She felt completely helpless. Just   
like all those years ago she felt a deep despair come over her. Suddenly she knew what   
she had to do.  
  
Misty: Ash, no Robby, I'm sorry for coming in and just ruining your existence. You   
deserve a happy life. I don't want to take that away from you. I'm sorry, I promise you   
will never see me again.  
  
Ash/Robby: But…Misty.  
  
Misty: No, no buts Robby. I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to remember   
me, but there is only one thing I do what you to remember.  
  
Ash/Robby: W…What?  
  
Misty: This.  
  
Misty leaned toward Ash and softly kissed him on the lips. She took one last gaze in to   
he dark brown eyes.  
  
Misty: Goodbye…Ash Ketchem.  
  
As quickly as she appeared, now she was gone. Misty rushed out of the house before she   
broke down in tears. Ash put his hands up to his face and touched the area where Misty   
just kissed.   
  
Ash: Misty…  
  
Just then, a huge stream of pictures raced across his mind. Ash fell back on to a chair and   
grabbed his head.   
  
Ash: 'These pictures…'   
  
Just then a soothing, warm feeling came across him. He stood up and looked around.   
  
Ash: 'Misty…Brock…Pikachu…I REMEMBER!'  
  
To be continued…  
  
AN: It's almost over. Just one more chapter to go in the "Dead To Alive" saga. I hope   
you all have had a great time reading this. I would like to thank all those who posted   
reviews to inspire me to write more. I thank you all for reading this and please don't be   
afraid, send me what you think at the e-mail address at the top of the page. Thank you! 


	8. Chapter 8

Dead To Alive 8  
By: slickboy444@aol.com  
  
AN: Hi! It's me slickboy444! As I promised the "Dead to Alive" series continues. Here   
is the last chapter. I would like to thank all those who read and I would like to especially   
thank those who reviewed this story. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and please   
tell me what you think at slickoby444@aol.com. Remember, I don't own pokemon at all   
so please don't sue, and on with the fic.  
  
AN: 'these mean character thoughts.' Ash and Robby are the same character just so you   
all know.  
  
Like an avalanche of pictures, it was all coming back to him.   
  
Ash/Robby: I…Am Ash Ketchem.   
  
Just then Ash saw that Sara and Brenda had seen the whole thing. Both were on the   
verge of tears.  
  
Sara: Does this mean you aren't my brother anymore Robby?  
  
Ash walked up to Sara and picked her up.  
  
Ash: You were my sister for nearly half of my life. Do you really think, that just because   
now I know who I am I don't want to call you my little sister?  
  
Sara:…  
  
Ash: I'll always be your brother at heart, even if it's not blood. I'll always be your   
brother.  
  
Sara's tears began to stream down her face, but a smile formed in the mist of her sorrow.   
Ash gave the only sibling he ever had a big hug, Sara hugged back. After the hug broke,   
Ash turned his attention to Brenda.  
  
Brenda: Ro…I mean Ash. I'm so sorry about…  
  
Ash: You don't have to be sorry about anything. You saved my life and took care of me   
like I was your real son.   
  
Brenda: Ash…Thank you for giving me the honor of taking care of you.  
  
Ash: Thank you for being there and don't forget it, you'll always be a part of my family   
at heart, always.  
  
Ash gave a big hug to Brenda who was visible sadder than Sara. Then Ash realized   
something.  
  
Ash: Oh no, Misty.  
  
Brenda instantly broke the hug and looked Ash in the eye.  
  
Brenda: Ash…Hurry…Go to her before it's too late.   
  
Ash: Thank you Brenda, Sara…For everything.   
  
Ash then ran out the door as fast as he could, Sara and Brenda went out on the porch to   
watch him run. As sad as they both were, a sense of happiness came over them since Ash   
finally knew who he was and reunited with the ones that love him. Ash kept running and   
running up the street; he worried that he might loose Misty again. All the feelings and all   
the memories pushed him harder and harder. Finally, in the distance, a small figure   
began to take shape.  
  
Ash: Misty! Misty! Wait up!  
  
Misty turned around. She was shocked at what she saw. She stood still until Ash was   
right in front of her. She was paralyzed by the situation, she didn't know what to do. All   
she could do is look deeply in to Ash's eyes.  
  
Ash: Misty…It's me.  
  
Misty:…  
  
Ash: I remember!  
  
Misty gasped and looked deeper in to Ash's eyes.  
  
Misty: Ash?!  
  
Ash: It's me.  
  
Misty: ASH!  
  
Overcome with happiness Ash and Misty embraced each other in a deep, loving hug.   
Misty felt the warmth of Ash in her arms, knowing that this wasn't a dream. He was   
really here. Misty couldn't fight back the tears.  
  
Misty: Ash…I thought I'd never see you again.   
  
Ash: It's okay Misty…I'm here. I'm here.  
  
Neither of them wanted to let go, but slowly and surely they did. They gazed in to each   
other's eyes.   
  
Ash: Misty…I truly didn't remember anything. For years I was haunted by a void in my   
mind. All I would have is weird dreams and in those dreams I would see a beautiful girl.  
  
Misty: Who was she?  
  
Even though she thought she knew the answer she had to be sure. That and she just   
wanted to hear it from Ash's voice.  
  
Ash: That girl was you. The one thing I held closest before and after my accident. When   
you kissed me, I felt as if that angel from my dream kissed me and gave me back   
everything that I lost. Don't you see, you were that girl Misty. You, gave it all back to   
me. Thank you.  
  
Misty smiled and blushed at Ash's praise. She never would have thought that the man   
she loves would come back like this.  
  
Misty: Ash, there's something I have to tell you. I have to say it because I don't want to   
risk loosing you again like I did all those years ago. Ash…I love you. I love you so   
much and I never want to loose you again.  
  
Ash saw tears forming in her eyes. He couldn't fight back the tears either, but he had to   
tell her.  
  
Ash: Misty, I know I should have said this long ago, but I love you too. I always have   
and I always will…Always.  
  
Tears of sorrow were replaced with tears of happiness. Everything the two lovers ever   
wanted was right in front of them. Their lips drifted ever closer until they met in a loving   
kiss. A kiss that signified the end of a time of sorrow and the beginning of a time of great   
joy, forever more.  
  
AN: Well that's it. That's the last chapter in the saga. I hope you all enjoyed reading it   
as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank everybody who sent reviews to me,   
for you urged me forth. It is that urge that will keep me writing. I would still love it if   
you all e-mailed me what you think or posted a review. I'm slickboy444@aol.com and I   
hope to see you all again very soon. Thank you all. 


End file.
